


尝

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx





	尝

2019.8.17

尝

背景时间2013年

“呐，吃糖吗。”

永濑的眼睛依然没有离开手里的游戏机，“不吃，你把昨天偷吃的仙贝还给我。”

“真的不吃吗？”平野伸出舌头，让那颗粉红色的糖珠在舌面上打了个转，沾了口水的糖珠在宾馆的灯光下亮晶晶的，“你看你看。”

永濑的回答是按得很用力的噼里啪啦声。

得不到回应的平野干脆直接跳到了对面的床上。脚在松软的被子堆里打滑，慌张想抓住什么东西的手正巧把永濑手里的游戏机打掉。

“喂！我都快要过关了！你干什么！”

被随手抄起的枕头砸在脸上也不在意，他笑嘻嘻地用小指去勾永濑的睡衣袖子：“还生气呢？明天录完节目给你买。”

“哦。”

好像没有被安抚到。

“开心一点嘛，明天就可以回家了。”

“……你赔我游戏。这一关我打了三天，刚才差点就过了。”

昨天你好像没有玩游戏诶。

无法验证这话的真实性，面前的小孩气鼓鼓地瞪着他，像一只没有被喂饱的动物幼崽。

“乖，明天给你买两份仙贝。”

“……好。”

顺着毛摸就好哄得很。

这次住的宾馆离海边很近，透过窗户可以隐隐约约地看到黑色的礁石嵌在深蓝色的夜空里，远方的海面上有星星点点的灯火，发红的，比真正的星星还要亮一些。

有那么几分钟两个人都没说话，永濑在盯着游戏机发呆，手也没动一下；他看着窗外的亮光，海浪沙沙的响声和心跳似乎保持了相同的节奏。

这种静默让他不是很舒服，清了清嗓子试图打破气氛：“睡觉吧？明天还要早起。”

“那你去拉窗帘关灯。”

他赤着脚踩在宾馆干燥温暖的木地板上，木地板发出微弱的嘎吱嘎吱的响声，永濑拿游戏机的光给他照亮回床上的路。

裹好被子互道晚安后没人再出声了，不知道是宾馆的隔音效果太好，还是隔壁房间的人也已经睡下，他只能听到从很远的地方传来被削弱了千万倍的汽笛声和旁边床上不太平稳的呼吸。

睡觉还蛮乖的，和平时调皮的样子差别有点大。

这次六个人出来实行了一对一的“带孩子”制，年长组里面最小的他被塞了永濑这个看起来不太好带的小朋友，本来以为是个刺儿头前辈，结果一天下来也没算给他添太多麻烦。

昨天在休息室太饿了，顺手拿了永濑的仙贝吃，被发现后永濑气得像只河豚，脸颊鼓鼓的，眉头都皱起来，有一点丑，但更多的是好笑和可爱。想起那个表情，他在被子里闷闷地笑出声来。

“你笑什么？”

原来还没有睡着。

“我没有笑啊。”

“那刚才是什么声音？”

“刚才有声音吗？我没有听到啊。”

“……”

旁边床上翻身和裹紧被子的声音让他察觉到小朋友好像有点害怕了，刚想解释就听到永濑唤他的名字，声音带着一丝不易发觉的颤抖。

“紫耀……我们换一下床吧……”

“为什么要换床啊。”

“这边靠着窗户有点冷……”

“我这边靠着门也冷。”

那边安静了一小会儿。这样的夜里一点点的声音都听得很清楚，或许是小腿在不安地扑腾被子，发出“噗噗”的声响。

“紫耀，我们两个睡一张床行吗……”

“？”

好像把小朋友吓坏了。他正打算反思一下自己有点过分的行为，那边还没有等到他的回答，咚咚的脚步声就响了起来，紧接着一团重物往他身上扑过去，差点把他撞掉到床底下。

小朋友慌慌张张地裹着自己的被子跳上了他的床，把枕头都给忘记了。

“唉。”

“……你把枕头挪过来一点。”

“你回床上去拿嘛。”

“我不想回去拿，那边有风，好冷。”

小骗子，怕到不敢回去拿枕头还要嘴硬。

好在这个宾馆的床够宽，让给永濑一半也不算挤。一宽一窄的两个被子卷儿紧紧地挨着，一人占据了枕头的一边。

有点起风了，海边的风拍在窗户上发出奇怪的沙沙响声，大概是卷了些沙子。今年的冬天是个暖冬，即使有点风，明天的外景也不会太难熬。更何况几个人都准备好了厚厚的衣服，有两个小朋友肯定会穿得像球一样圆滚滚。

平野其实已经有点困了，刚才一小会儿的安静让他几乎进入了睡眠状态。然而旁边的被子卷儿突然像被扔上了热锅，不住地乱翻动。

“怎么了？”

“我睡不着……”

听起来好像快哭了。

“为什么啊。”

“外面是不是有鬼……”

外面没有鬼，是风打在窗玻璃上。隔着两层被子都可以听到永濑的心跳砰砰响，比外面更像藏了只蹦蹦跳跳的鬼。

“这世界上根本就没有鬼啦。”

“好吧。”

嘴上明明是这样说的，平野在几秒钟后就感觉自己这边的被子被掀开了一个角，紧接着一只手伸了过来拉住了他的手腕。手心滚烫地贴在他的皮肤上，仿佛有源源不断的热气传过来，让他也感觉浑身燥热。

他没有吭声，打算看永濑接下来想干什么。

接下来是一只穿着毛绒绒睡裤的腿，蹭在他光着的脚踝上。发现试探没有被拒绝后，小朋友得寸进尺地把自己三分之二的身体都塞进了他的被子里。

“干嘛。”

他憋着笑明知故问，睡意已经被永濑的一番表演给彻底赶走了。

“有点冷。”

另一条腿随之跟上，顺利地完全钻进来之后永濑还细心体贴地掖了掖自己那边的被角。

寒冷的冬夜里，谁都想凑近最温暖的地方。

“行吧，那就这样睡。你晚上别乱蹬我，不然我就要……”

“哎呀知道了知道了。”

他刚想把被面的中央压紧，免得冷空气顺着两人之间的缝隙钻进去，又觉得有点不妥。他不太清楚永濑的睡相，划下一条这么泾渭分明的线，万一半夜里小朋友从被子另一边滚出去他肯定不会知道，明天感冒发烧就不好玩了。

也许是莫名其妙的责任心。他在被子里蜷起腿翻了个身，变成侧睡的姿势。永濑不知道为什么也随着他翻身，蜷成一个毛茸茸的团子和他面对面。两个人的膝盖碰到了一起，很快又分开了，温暖的被窝里存在着不属于自己的体温，这种感觉有点奇特，但并不坏。

“靠过来一点。”

既然这样还是靠近一点比较好，不会让被子边缘漏风。

永濑还抓着他的手腕，他思索了一下，把被子往上拽了拽，用另一条手臂圈住永濑的肩膀。

“睡吧，时间不早了。”

外面的风更大了一些，好像已经扰动了树枝，刮在窗玻璃上有吱吱的声响。

“我睡不着，紫耀，你给我讲故事吧。”

永濑似乎不满足于仅仅抓着手腕，无处安放的左手轻轻搭在他的腰间，腿也和他的交叠起来。这种姿势让他感觉有点熟悉，在家里的时候弟弟也这样缠着过他，只不过比永濑抱得更紧，更像八爪鱼。

“你是三岁吗，还要听睡前故事才能睡着。”

“哎呀你随便讲一个就行。”

是撒娇的口吻，在距离不足二十厘米的地方变成了悄悄话。

大半夜里关着灯，只能在窗帘上朦朦胧胧地看到月亮的影子。平野没有想到，今年十六岁的他会在这样一个离家十万八千里的地方，被迫给一个十四岁的小朋友当妈。

“我不会讲故事，不然你随便问我点什么让我回答？”

问了一堆乱七八糟的怪问题。平野觉得自己基本可以算是一个奇怪的小孩，没想到永濑脑袋里的怪想法也丝毫不逊色。

“紫耀，和别人kiss过吗？”

突然被问到了这个问题。

“当然有啦。”

只是他都不记得了。很小的时候大概有过，和幼稚园的女同桌之类的。

“kiss是什么感觉呢。”

小朋友为什么会突然好奇这个问题，难道是有了喜欢的人吗？想到这种可能性，他有一瞬间的失神。也许以后会和喜欢的人黏黏糊糊的，像之前喜欢和自己黏黏糊糊一样。

不对，这不一样。

他不知道怎么回答这个问题了，也许他根本不想用语言来回答。

黑夜里明明什么都看不清，永濑却像是要认真观察他表情一样贴得更近了，呼出的热气扑在他的鼻尖上，弄得他鼻尖痒痒的，心里也痒痒的，就像落了一朵蒲公英的绒毛。

“你真的想知道吗？”

他闭上了眼睛，脑海中的画面是永濑调皮微笑的脸，翘起的嘴角和看起来柔软又饱满的下唇，背后有一条蛇的虚影，吐着鲜红的信子。

被蛊惑了。

他在一片黑暗中准确地找到了永濑嘴唇的轮廓，轻轻地贴了上去。

好软。

仿佛全身上下所有的神经末梢都集中到了嘴唇上，脑子里只被允许剩下这一种感觉。

对于永濑来说，这个吻太过突如其来，甚至还来不及惊慌就被平野的体温笼罩了。没有躲闪和抗拒，只有一瞬间下意识收紧的手掌，紧紧地扣住平野的手腕。

嘴唇很快就分开了。短短的相触在黑暗寂静里被放大成一个世纪，他甚至能通过永濑的嘴唇感受到不规律的脉搏，还有血液流淌的声音，流向四肢百骸，以及耳尖上的毛细血管。

他看不清永濑的脸，只觉得怀里的人烫得像一只小火炉，宾馆的暖气又开得毫不吝啬，让他有点微微的汗意。

“原来kiss是这样。”永濑静默了一会儿，不知道在想什么，还是小声嘀咕出来。

kiss不是这样的。

但现在的kiss只能是这样的。

“就是这样的，和喜欢的人嘴唇贴在一起，然后就会有一种心灵相通的感觉，两个人就会更加互相喜欢，明白了吗？”

他几乎不知道自己在说什么了，在离开那片嘴唇后脑袋里是浆糊般混乱的情绪，整个世界白茫茫的，似乎一切都是假象，包括刚才清晰的触觉。

永濑对他冲动后的失措一无所觉，像小动物一样凑近在他嘴巴附近嗅来嗅去。

“刚才是什么味道，甜甜的，好好闻。”

是桃子硬糖的香气。

不记得是被谁推荐的糖果，出了新的桃子口味，据说吃了之后香气可以持续好几个小时不散。

他自己也闻到了。海边微咸的空气和桃子香气交织着在他鼻腔里萦绕，起了点说不清道不明的化学反应。混乱中他听到远方海浪拍打岩石的声音，同时再一次贴近身边人的脸，声音不受控制地低声询问。

“那，还要再尝一次吗？”

kiss是什么味道？

kiss是稚嫩生涩而酸甜的桃子硬糖味道，尝过一次就永远都戒不掉。


End file.
